There is a need to detect various Chemical Species, Biomolecules and Biotargets for a variety of purposes, such as medical diagnosis, human and animal health monitoring, life science research, drug screening and pharmaceutical development, environmental protection, industrial process monitoring, food safety monitoring, detection of illegal drug usage, homeland security, monitoring of other chemical and biological process.